Happily Ever After
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Oneshot. Third and final instalment of "Here Thar Be Monsters" plot. It's Christmas and Remus is trying to distract Spencer from his surprise in the naughtiest way! Warning: slash and lemons. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.


Spencer clutched the mug of hot chocolate in both hands, warming them. He smiled softly as he stared out the window, into the street. He'd been at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for six weeks now. He'd received extended leave from the BAU and was enjoying every moment of it. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and sighed in contentment. This past week had been big for him.

It hadn't been long after he'd moved in with Remus that they'd caught Fenrir Greyback. He'd been lurking around an orphanage, eyeing the younger children. There'd been a few witness reports stating they'd seen a strange, older man watching the children as they played in the front yard, making snow men and forts. They'd tracked him down to a dingy shack, not far from the orphanage, and arrested him on suspicion of conspiracy to kidnap. Spencer had to shake his head at the memory. _Thank goodness he didn't know his rights… conspiracy to kidnap… _he smiled in amusement. _At least we got him._ And, they had. They'd matched his DNA to that found at every other crime scene.

Only yesterday, the Aurors from the department of Magical and/or Dark Creature Law Enforcement had arrived, modifying memories and taking Greyback into custody. He was in Azkaban for life. Spencer had never seen anything like the previous day's scene. Men had appeared out of nowhere (which he knew to be "Apparition" as explained by Remus) and had taken charge of everything. It was amazing. And, because of Remus, he'd been allowed to view it all without fear of losing his memory. As much as he'd wished there was a way to forget some of the things he'd seen in his short life, the knowledge that there was a possibility of that happening _against_ his will scared him a little.

As he finished off his hot chocolate, watching the snow fall outside, he watched as Remus appeared out of nowhere, just inside the front gate, and headed up the path to the front door. He smiled. _Remus is home!_

He jumped up and hurried to the door, wanting to greet his lover.

*

Remus smiled as he caught Spencer's scent from behind the door. The younger man was excited, happy and… _excited?_ He smirked, knowing exactly how welcome he would be made that evening.

He went to open the door, pretending he didn't know Spencer was there. Instead, it was opened suddenly from the other side.

No words were exchanged. None were needed. Spencer pulled Remus inside by his scarf, into his arms. Before he could blink, the door was kicked closed and Remus was pressed against the wall in the hall, his lips captured by the soft, chocolate-flavoured ones belonging to a one Dr Spencer Reid.

After a few moments, they broke away, only to grin at each other.

"Hello," croaked Spencer, running his hands up and down Remus' heavily-clothed chest.

"Hello," replied Remus, wrapping his arms around the American's waist. Without further ado, Spencer lead him by the scarf, into the lounge, where he'd apparently been waiting. His scent was wonderfully heavy in this room – along with that of sweet hot chocolate and… _marshmallows?_ Remus smirked. His lover had just as big a sweet tooth as he did. _He's so perfect…_ he sighed happily as he was pushed into a comfy chair, soon finding his lap full of the long arms and legs that made up his significant other.

*

The smile on Remus' face made Spencer's heart flutter. He couldn't tear his gaze from the beautiful man before him. He'd only known him for little over a month, but he couldn't help but think that maybe… he was in love. Blinking away the thought for another time, he smiled back, leaning ever closer, not loosing his grip on Remus' scarf.

*

Instead of a kiss, Remus received a firm grind into his pelvis, alerting him to Spencer's steadily-growing arousal.

"Miss me?" he teased, snaking a hand down, under the comfortable pants and briefs, cupping his lover, caressing slightly. All he received was a whimper as Spencer pressed into his hand. He chuckled, wondering how on earth he'd earned such a beautiful, horny man. He squeezed gently, rubbing his thumb over the firmness of the sac in his hand. It was smooth and tight. He could feel the pulse rushing through, feeding the erection above. He'd shaved it himself. They'd been having their morning shower that day and Remus had had a sudden idea. And Spencer had agreed.

The shaving had been a sensual experience all its own.

_Remus awoke, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light of the rising sun. His bed companion sighed, wrapping his long limbs around him even tighter. He smiled, running a hand through the soft, brown locks of the head resting on his chest. He placed a kiss atop his lover's head, relishing the scent that made his heart race. Gently, he rubbed Spencer's arm, waking him up._

_ "Wake up, love. It's time to get up." He slid his hand down, under the sheets to find an arse cheek. He cupped it, squeezing it, before slipping a finger into the still-stretched-from-the-night-before hole. Shifting his weight slightly, he moved it around, wriggling it in a way that stimulated all the nerve endings, effectively waking the sleepy FBI agent._

_Said agent moaned, enjoying the feeling of his somewhat-tender rectum being stimulated so early in the morning. He clenched around it, urging it to do more than just wriggle. He mimicked the movement with his hands, clenching them into fists, one holding the sheet tightly, the other in his lover's hair, tugging slightly. He opened and closed his fists, massaging Remus' scalp, and slightly tickling his chest under the sheet. The hand on the sheet let go, slipping down to cup Remus, over the soft material. The slight buck he received encouraged him to rub a little more firmly, groping the penis under the sheet._

_He became harsher in his petting, knowing Remus sometimes liked him to be a little rough. The finger in his anus turned to two, both moving faster, rougher. Every other thrust hit his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. He moaned, working his hand faster, able to feel the member swelling already. Without needing a prompt, he hurriedly slid his hand under the sheet to take a firm grip and pump the erection in slow, measured strokes. As the fingers inside him moved faster, so too did his hand._

_Soon, they were rutting against each other's hands, seeking their climax. Impatient, Spencer let go of Remus' twitching cock and mounted him. Aligning their members, he ground down, creating a wonderful friction. He didn't care that the fingers had left him. All he wanted was to come. Now._

_He quickened his pace, bringing his hands up to play with Remus' nipples, making the older man moan and writhe under him. He seemed lost in the pleasure, only too happy to let Spencer take the lead this time._

_Lowering himself, Spencer engaged them in a long, slow kiss, slowing the pace of their rutting. Low moans filled the air, letting any other occupants of the house know exactly what was going on. They didn't care._

_Releasing each other from the kiss, they resumed their rapid pace, meeting each other as they ground their pelvises together. Spencer's hands found Remus' shoulders, his nails digging in, marking the man with little crescent-moons in his passion._

"_S-Spencer! Ohh!" Remus was close. After being his lover for a month, Spencer knew when the man was about to orgasm. With every last bit of will power he possessed, Spencer stopped. He panted, dismounting the werewolf, smirking at the confused, indignant look he was receiving._

_ "We need to get up," was all he said, before hobbling off to the ensuite. With one last look over his shoulder, he disappeared into the little room._

_Remus immediately followed, wondering what his little genius had in mind._

_He soon found out. The next thing he knew, he was under the warm spray of the shower, being snogged and groped shamelessly. Not that he minded._

_ He soon had his back against the wall as he let his lover take control of the situation. He rather liked being the submissive. Just this once._

_He then felt himself being turned around, his stomach to the wall – the tiles warmed by the water – his palms flat, on either side of his head, one cheek pressed against the tiles. He felt his legs being nudged aside, as Spencer knelt on the floor behind him._

_A soft, warm, wet… _something_… wiggled its way along his crack, into his anus, laving the tight ring, encouraging it to loosen. Teeth and lips were sometimes added to the mix, causing the most wonderful sensations he'd felt in a long time. Spencer was rimming him!_

_Soon, his cheeks were being held apart by his lover's large, strong hands, giving the young man easier access to Remus' most intimate place._

_ Before he knew it, a finger was inserted, copying his movements of that morning. The wriggling, pumping digit sent waves of pleasure throughout his body, all of them collecting in his groin. He panted and moaned, hoping Spencer wouldn't put a stop to these activities once more._

_Spencer continued to lick and nip and suck at Remus' anus, reaching a hand between the wolf's legs, and up to hold the firm sac in his palm, pulsing his fingers in a steady rhythm, sometimes rolling them harshly, squeezing them in a circular motion, knowing exactly how Remus liked it._

_It was all too soon that Remus found himself coming. Without much warning, he was bucking his hips back and forth, trying to encourage Spencer's tongue to reach further, but also trying to gain some friction on his penis with the warm tiles. He let out a long, low groan, his whole body tensing as he suddenly came, his semen spilling forth, covering the tiles before him. He felt a kiss on his winking hole, a nibble to his right cheek, and a last, harsh squeeze to his testicles before Spencer pulled away completely._

_Panting, he slowly turned around, having to lean back against the wall, lest he collapse. After getting his breath back, he silently grabbed one of their razors from the shower caddy and knelt before his lover. He was still hard, Remus noticed. That would make his sudden idea a lot easier._

_He picked up the shaving gel and popped the cap. Before lathering the area, he first engulfed the swollen sac in his mouth, sucking hard a few times, before releasing it, watching it sway slightly, while the hard cock above bobbed in anticipation._

_Without further ado, he lathered Spencer's sac and proceeded to shave all pubic hair on and around it. When he'd finished, he dropped his tools to the floor, bringing his hands up to hold the bony hips before his face. Taking the weeping head of Spencer's penis into his mouth, Remus repositioned his hands over his lover's rump, squeezing hard. Spencer's moan filled the steamy air, as he was squeezed and sucked off. However, before he could come, Remus pulled away._

_ "I have to go. They're expecting me soon." He smirked, pulling away, standing up and leaving the shower. Spencer stood dumb-struck as Remus left him there, hard and wanting._

Remus was brought out of his reverie by Spencer's harsh rutting against his hand. He smirked, pulling it out of the young man's trousers.

"As much as I'd love to, I need a nice warm bath. It's been a long day." He smiled mysteriously as he gently sat Spencer aside and left the room. Once more that day, Spencer was left hard and wanting.

**

Remus felt guilty about leaving Spencer the way he did. But, he had a surprise in store for him. He didn't want anything to lead the genius to suspect. So, he decided he'd take him off the trail of surprises by teasing him to distraction. It seemed to be working very well. He could just smell the frustration on his lover. It was delicious!

A few hours after leaving Spencer in the living room, Remus had bathed long and thoroughly, making sure he took a long time just to keep the younger man waiting. He could hear a slight sniffle coming from downstairs. It sounded frustrated and… sad. He decided to investigate.

He quietly entered the living room, making sure he wasn't heard. He wanted to know what was bothering his significant other.

Spencer was curled up on the armchair by the fire, reading a book. He had another mug of hot chocolate next to him, on a coffee table. He was wearing the same comfortable clothes as before: a too-large shirt and sweater, baggy, comfy pants and thick, woollen socks. He had his reading glasses on, too. They made him look absolutely adorable. Remus just wanted to whisk him away, upstairs and lock the two of them in a room until Christmas Day. _By then, it'll be time to give him his surprise! Only three days…_ he coughed, alerting his housemate to his presence.

Startled, Spencer looked up, over his book and glasses, his big brown eyes shining in the firelight.

"Remus," he greeted relatively evenly. He sounded a little on-edge, though. Remus smirked, knowing what the problem was. It was funny. And cute, And oh-so empowering. He strutted over, stopped just in front of the armchair, and leant forward, his hands on the armrests, bracing his weight over Spencer. He heard the American gulp a little, a nervous look flitting across his face.

"Spencer," he finally returned, making sure to sound just a _little_ amorous. His meaning must have been clear. Spencer's face lit up as he pulled the werewolf down for a kiss, making him lose his balance and fall right into his lap. Chuckling, Remus righted himself, wrapping his arms around Spencer's neck, holding him close. "Miss me, did you?" he joked, making sure to rub himself against all the right places.

"You have no idea," came the reply. With that, Spencer broke away to nibble Remus' neck; a habit he'd developed. Remus rather liked it.

*

Spencer sniffled, coming to a rather emotional scene in the book he'd found down the side of the couch. It was a romance novel. It was melodramatic and incredibly fanciful, but it engaged him nonetheless. He felt sorry for the young widower who'd been shunned from her village under suspicion of murder. He was nervous for her, hoping she'd be welcomed back to her community soon. He was also a little frustrated with her. She was tip-toeing around the handsome nomad who happened to be passing by her little cottage by the woods. It was all so… cliché. But he really liked it. It was a nice change from profiles and academic papers. He knew it had to be Remus'… but wondered why it was shoved down the side of the couch.

A cough startled him, making him aware of the other man in the room. He wondered what he wanted, assuming it wasn't sex. _He hasn't wanted to be intimate for a few days. He seems to be content with kissing. Did I do something wrong?_ He watched as his lover smirked and strutted over as though nothing was wrong. He became a little nervous at the slightly-predatory look he was receiving. _What's going on?_ He greeted Remus, trying to sound normal. He gulped, not sure how to act. The sound of his name in Remus' deep, sexy voice reassured him, though. He felt better immediately, pulling his lover down into a kiss. He didn't care about their awkward position. He had Remus in his arms and he wasn't letting go.

The werewolf allowed him to mark his neck, running his hands up and down Spencer's back and sides. It was like he was petting him, a silent apology for the recent distance.

"What have you been up to, love?" asked Remus, as they caught their breath, cuddling on the armchair. He slid his hand up, cupping the gorgeous little face and looked into the bright eyes he loved so much.

"Just… reading. I found this," he held up the battered romance novel. "It's… interesting." At this, he noticed Remus' cheeks flush a little darker than they had from kissing. Now he thought he knew why it was stuffed in the sofa cushions. _He's embarrassed about it!_ He laughed, setting the book down, returning his attention to the werewolf in his lap.

"Uhh… where'd you find that?" His previous confidence seemed to dwindle.

"In the couch cushions." He wasn't going to lead the conversation one way or another. He wanted Remus to know he wasn't judging him on his choice of… literature. "Is it yours?" OK, maybe he'd need to do a little prompting. He smirked, slipping his hands under Remus' shirt to rub his back, bringing them down and around to the crotch, boldly stating what he wanted. Without words.

"Unh… yes. That's mine… I… meant to throw it aw-_a_-ay." Spencer gripped the hard length, pulling it out, pumping it firmly. He was sick of waiting.

"I see," was all he said.

"I… don't normally... read that… stuff," Remus' breathing was shallow, his hips were unconsciously meeting Spencer's hand. Spencer just lifted a knowing eyebrow, continuing his activity. "Ok! I… like to read them sometimes. It's… _ohh_… it's a hobby." Remus closed his eyes, his brain function now zero. That's what Spencer was hoping for.

*

Remus was mortified. Spencer had found his secret vice! He could feel his cheeks heating up, even in the warmth of the fire. Even though he knew Spencer wasn't judging him, he felt embarrassed for being caught liking something so _sad._ He knew it was lame. And something no self-respecting man would ever do. _God, he probably thinks I'm some kind of sad, desperate housewife…_ he groaned, both in arousal and embarrassment. Spencer's hand was another level of magic.

*

Spencer continued pumping Remus' erection, loving his sudden control over the man. Smirking, he undid Remus' trousers the rest of the way with his other hand, freeing the swelling testicles. Remus was soon meeting every stroke, little gasps escaping him every so often. Spencer found it adorable… and arousing. He grabbed Remus' hand and guided it to his own crotch, encouraging his lover to rub him. His own sounds of pleasure slipped passed his lips, mingling with Remus'. It was turning him on even more.

After a while, his lover made a sound of frustration before swiftly undoing his trousers and pulling him out as well. After that, his hands were removed from the now-red penis only to find it being ground against his in much the same way he'd done that morning. He wrapped his arms around Remus, pulling him close as they frotted; their pace increasing rapidly. Their foreheads rested against each other's, their lips sometimes meeting in sweet kisses. Their eyes closed, they reached orgasm soon. It'd been too long since both had come at the same time.

Spencer enjoyed the afterglow of sexual activities almost as much as the acts themselves. He let their penises deflate, content to just hold Remus to him as they caught their breath, still grinding sporadically, stimulating each other's spent cocks, trying to give even more pleasure.

"Spencer," his name whispered in such a deep, husky voice sent shivers down his spine. "Upstairs." He didn't need to be told twice.

**

Remus suddenly gripped Spencer rather tightly, before Apparating them to the bedroom, upstairs. He heard Spencer gasp slightly at the shock of it, but relished the man's grip tightening for a fraction of a second. They landed on the bed with a soft thud, both of them slightly winded as their bodies collided.

"A little warning next time?" chided Spencer, releasing his grip. He grinned up at Remus, seemingly content to stare into his eyes for the time being. His only reply was a nod and a kiss before he heard a familiar de-clothing spell being muttered. He took a shallow breath when the cooler air of the room hit his skin. It wasn't as warm up here. There was no fire.

Sensing his mate's discomfort, Remus cast a warming charm. He was showing off with the wandless magic, he knew, but he was in a hurry to have himself a naked Spencer.

Uninterested in foreplay, Spencer guided Remus' fingers to his arse, encouraging him to prepare quickly. Remus was all too willing to comply. With another muttered spell, he coated his fingers in an oily substance, slipping one in, moving it around immediately. His movements were fast and harsh, hitting all the right spots. He'd been holding out for three days now, hoping to frustrate Spencer enough to keep his mind from wandering from sex (or, lack thereof) to other things. He wanted everything to be perfect.

As he added his second finger, he slid his free hand into Spencer's, squeezing slightly to show his affection through his rapid movements. They were going fast, but he still wanted to show he cared.

*

Spencer's heart fluttered when he felt Remus squeeze his hand. No matter how fast their sessions of love-making were, Remus always let him know he cared. That was just one thing Spencer loved about his werewolf – among thousands.

When the third finger was added, he groaned, spreading his legs wider, practically begging for more. He somehow untangled his legs from Remus and rested them on the strong shoulders above him. He held Remus' free hand in his right hand, using his left hand to touch himself. He'd become more comfortable with this kind of thing as his relationship with Remus progressed. Before Remus, he never had the confidence to do anything remotely as intimate as touch himself in front of another person. When Remus had asked him to touch himself for the first time a couple of weeks ago, he'd been hesitant and shy. But now, he'd come to like performing for his lover. He liked it when Remus' eyes were hungrily focussed on him. He felt special. And sexy. No one else had ever made him feel that way. He'd yet to build the confidence to ask Remus to return the favour. But, he was determined to. He wanted to see the gorgeous man masturbate in front of him. He wanted to see Remus give himself pleasure. Wanted to see him happy. To him, seeing Remus touch himself would mean the man he loved was confident and loved himself enough to make himself happy. And loved Spencer enough to let him see it.

He was brought from his sappy day dream when Remus pulled his fingers from within, let go of his hand, flipped him to his hands and knees and lined himself up to the now-thoroughly stretched, thoroughly empty hole. He slowed his hand on himself as Remus pushed all the way in, in one thrust. Moaning, he pushed back, ignoring the discomfort, knowing it'd go away soon anyway. Immediately, the werewolf began to thrust, his strong arms wrapping around Spencer's torso, a hand finding his nipples, pulling and pinching them into pebbled peaks. Bracing himself on his free hand, Spencer slid the one from his penis, down to his balls, finding Remus' there as well. He wrapped his hand around both pairs, starting the circular massage he knew the werewolf loved. This earned a particularly hard thrust, right into his prostate, causing his anal passage to clench subconsciously, gripping the iron shaft like a vice.

Soon, he couldn't keep up with the massage. His arm was getting too tired from holding his weight and some of Remus'. He released the firm sacs of flesh, bringing his hand down to the sheets to share in holding his weight. He was happy to simply meet every thrust, pushing himself back against Remus' pelvis, squeezing the penis inside him with every other stroke.

*

Remus let out little pants of pleasure as he felt Spencer's hand take both their sacs, massaging in just the right way. When the hand was removed, he let out a little whimper of disappointment. He knew the Muggle's arm must have been getting tired from supporting so much weight, so he wrapped his arms around the slim waist under him, and held his lover up, freeing the sinfully-talented hands. They were now kneeling on the bed, Spencer almost riding Remus.

Slowing the pace for a moment, Remus grabbed Spencer's hands and moved one to the neglected erection, the other to both their sacs, encouraging more of his favourite massage.

Spencer obviously got the message. He started pumping himself and, with unnatural coordination, began the circular squeezing massage once again.

This set Remus right off. He growled, biting down on Spencer's slender neck, marking him a bit harder than he usually did. His hands holding on tight to Spencer, his thrusts became harder and faster, hitting his lover's prostate nearly every time.

Within moments, they were both coming, each others' names being moaned out, muttered and gasped as they rode their orgasms to completion.

*

Spencer felt a kiss on his neck, near where Remus' most recent mark was. He felt a shiver of arousal shoot along his spine, feeling very safe at that moment.

By the time they'd ridden out their pleasure, Spencer was sitting in Remus' lap. Still joined, Remus scooped Spencer up in his arms and lay them on their sides. He nuzzled Spencer's neck, kissing just under his ear, tightening his arms around the smaller man.

"I love you," he whispered. Spencer's heart nearly broke his ribcage. He suddenly turned, making Remus slip out of him. He met Remus' nervous, hopeful eyes with his own happy, content ones. He placed a kiss on the warm, delicious lips, wrapping his arms around the werewolf before replying.

"I love you, too."

Their lips met in a fiery kiss. All their love shining through as their tongues danced and teeth clashed. They soon found themselves aroused once more, their hips rutting furiously as they pawed each other, not breaking the kiss until the last possible moment.

*

Remus grabbed Spencer, holding him close, chest to chest. With his own leg, he spread the other man's. Breaking his grip on his lover briefly, he reached down and guided himself into the dripping hole. Their moans filled the air, letting anyone listening know exactly what was going on. Again.

"Spencer… oh, Spencer," he whispered, moving gently, contradicting their kiss' fiery passion. His hands moved up to cup his love's face, their eyes never breaking contact. Slowly, Remus initiated another kiss, again wrapping his arms around Spencer, keeping that position until finally, they came once more.

Their orgasm was sudden and powerful. They gasped, clinging to each other as they came, neither calling the others' name, but knowing each had only the other in their minds. It was perfect.

*

Spencer could feel Remus' semen filling him even more. He could feel it slipping out, around Remus' slowly deflating member. It felt absolutely wonderful. He was always amazed at how good it felt to be filled so completely with not only Remus' cock, but his come as well. He slipped a hand down, dipping his fingers into the sticky mess, bringing them back up to his mouth. Licking a googly amount, he kept it on his tongue, sharing it with Remus in one last kiss before both drifted off to sleep.

**

Christmas Day finally arrived. Remus had kept Spencer in bed for most of the past three days, relieving the built-up frustrations he'd created.

He was as excited as a little boy, waking up at dawn to drag Spencer out of bed to exchange gifts. He insisted he go first, handing Spencer a thin envelope. Grinning, he made the sleepy man open it.

*

Spencer yawned, sitting on the couch, too tired to argue. He wondered what had Remus so excited. He ripped the silver parchment envelope open, taking out its contents carefully. Flipping open the card, he gasped. _He can't be serious!_

He gently lifted the plane tickets from the card as though he thought they might disappear if he handled them the wrong way. He looked back up at Remus, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Are you… serious?" He whispered, not managing to get his voice to work beyond that.

"Yes. Spencer, I haven't really got anything to keep me here. I have been so lonely for so long. All of the people in my life have either died or moved on with their lives. If I left, it wouldn't inconvenience anyone. Except Severus. But, he likes to complain, so I don't think he'd really mind all that much…" he smiled, sitting next to Spencer on the couch. "What I'm _trying_ to say is: I want to live with you. In America. If… you'll have me, that is." He gave a nervous smile. It just made Spencer grin, before launching himself at the adorable werewolf.

"Yes! Remus, of _course_ I want to live with you!" he pulled away slightly, peppering kissed all over Remus' dazed, happy face. "I love you! I love you, I love you!" He laughed, obscenely happy at the turn of events. "Now… your turn. Here," he retrieved a package from under their little tree and handed it over. "It's… not much, but… I hope you like it." He gave his own nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck. _God, I need some coffee…_

*

Remus smiled warmly, gratefully, at Spencer. He never expected anything, so was always pleasantly surprised when he received any gift.

He undid the ribbon and ripped the paper from the box. Inside, a set of travelling cases were packed neatly, obviously shrunk to fit. Remus wondered how Spencer managed that.

"Spencer… how did you..?" he was speechless.

"Uh… Severus helped with that. I wanted to ask you to come with me to America, but… didn't want it to be obvious. So… I asked him to shrink them last time he came by." He grinned, "he really does like to complain. But I think he was pleased I asked him to help."

"I'm sure he was," said Remus, moving in closer. He carefully placed his travel set on the floor, taking Spencer's tickets and putting them next to it. "Merry Christmas," he whispered before placing sweet kisses on Spencer's lips, pulling him from the couch, to make love on the rug before the hearth.

***

Epilogue

"Remus, I'd like you to meet the team," said Spencer, pulling the shy werewolf forward. They were in Hotch's office, Spencer's team on one side, Spencer and Remus by the door on the other. It was just after New Year's and they'd landed only the night before. But, much to Remus' dismay, Spencer couldn't wait to introduce his life partner to his friends and co-workers.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted, still shy. He wasn't one for meeting so many people at once.

"This is Aaron Hotchner, our leader," began Spencer, obviously overjoyed to have all of his most important people in his life with him. As he introduced everyone, Remus did his best to remember names and faces. It wasn't too hard, he _was_ a teacher for a while. He liked Penelope Garcia. She was warm and bubbly. She reminded him a little of Lily Potter and Ginny Weasley all at once. He wasn't sure about Dave Rossi or Derek Morgan though… they seemed to be sizing him up. They smelled a little hostile, but were polite nonetheless. They were obviously protective of Spencer. He _was_ the team's youngest member. He tried to ease their worries, hoping they wouldn't get off on the wrong foot.

"Good to meet you, Lupin," said Morgan, after a while. He'd apparently decided Remus was ok. For now. Remus smiled, shaking the offered hand, feeling a little less tense. Rossi, however, simply nodded. He didn't seem to accept Remus as easily as the others had. But that was ok. As long as he had Spencer, he was fine.

"Time to get to work, people," said JJ, finally handing out the files she'd been holding. "Serial rapist/murderer in California. Thirty bodies were found in a park last night. By the state of decomp., it's possible he's been out there for about two months. Reid, take Lupin and get outta here. I don't wanna see you for two days." Remus gulped, not liking the sound of the case. He was thankful he didn't have to work on this. And, because Spencer had only just arrived, he had an extra two days to recover. The thought of two whole days to themselves in Spencer's apartment made Remus grin as they made their way back down to the street, ready to catch a taxi home.

***

The End

_AN: Merry Christmas! Werewolf Groupie, this one is for you! ;D I hope you liked it!_

_And, everyone else, I hope you liked it too. :) This is the last story for this plotline, but not the pairing. I will definitely be playing around with Remus and Spencer in the future, so keep an eye out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the other two stories! I hope this wraps everything up sufficiently._


End file.
